Do You Know Who I Am?
by TrenchCoatsAreCool
Summary: Castiel finds a child-like man shivering in the middle of a forest with no knowledge of who he is, Castiel or any of the things he has spent his life hunting. The story follows Castiel and Deans desperate attempts to find the person responsible and the were abouts of Sam.


The forest was dark and the tall trees loomed over the forest floor from high above, a single figure walked through it. His face dirty, strained with mud and blood from small cuts on his body, his clothes were torn and tattered and he carried a slip of paper in his hand that had been folded many times with slight rips in the edges. It had the words 'Our Lord and Saviour will come for us all' and detailed Christian beliefs.

The worn man collapsed onto his knees near the edge of a clearing, his face towards the thicker forest and the man let out an almighty sob and raised his head and arms to the sky.

"God? Are you there, I need help, please, anything!" The man sobbed in that position for a few seconds more before dropping his arms and his head when he saw nothing happen, he discarded the slip of paper he had been clutching so tightly.

As the broken man was about to get up from his sobs he heard a gravel like voice behind him. "Dean?"

He spun round and stared at the new man with fear thick on his face. He backed away quickly, still on the forest floor, his back hitting the bark of a large tree. The man in a trench coat tilted his head to one side slightly at Dean as he quickly walked over to where Dean sat and pinned him against the tree as he stared intensely into Dean's eyes.  
"Dean...? Something's wrong, something's very wrong." He sighed talking to himself. He attempted to tap Dean's temple but was shot back with so much force he flew across the clearing and hit the tree opposite with such force it send a crack through it and left the man crippled on the ground below the tree.  
Dean quickly got up, shaking slightly he started to walk away quickly from the clearing when he felt a sharp stab of guilt and something else that confused him, as to why he had such strong feelings for a man he just met, if you can even call it that.  
Dean paused for a moment, his checks still damp from his break down earlier and slowly walked up towards the man, pausing only to look at the crack in the tree. Surely he could not walk away from such a hit. He knelt beside the man and looked him over, there was blood dripping from his above his hair line, Dean touched it lightly with the tip of his finger and felt a sense of dread at how much blood there seemed to be, he paused then thought what the woman had done to him, felt his wrist and announced he still had a pulse. Seemed simple enough and Dean took the man's wrist and felt for something, though he had to admit he did not know what.  
There was a slight feeling of a pair of bump every now and then, Dean took that as a good sign and let go of them man's wrist, sitting next to him he waited for him to wake, wondering if there is something he must do. But a moment later the man's eyes opened slowly and took in a large breath, sitting up suddenly.  
"Dean..." he said slowly after a moment passed, he stared at Dean with slight concern in his eyes as if he almost suspected the wreck in front of him to be an imposter.  
"Who are you?"Dean said with more force than was needed making the man flinch slightly.  
"Dean, I am Castiel... What happened?" He said showing little emotion, this was not Dean, this could not be Dean was he only thought running through the man's head. He could tell something was very off with him but there seemed to be a barricade, stopping from letting Castiel see what it was, and even so much as seeing Dean's thoughts.  
"I don't know" Dean said panic in his voice, he felt the need to justify himself to him man who spoke so properly, there was a tight knot in the pit of him stomach when he looked at this man, almost like a longing, but for what Dean did not know.  
"What do you mean, you don't know?" Castiel asked with a scowl.  
"I can't remember anything; I woke up in an empty hotel room a few days ago!" He paused. "Do you know who I am?" he said more desperation in his eyes than Castiel remember have ever seeing before.  
Dean watched Castiel as he turned the room upside down in search of something he called a 'hex bag'. Castiel himself didn't believe that it was a witch that did this to Dean, maybe a shape shifter, but such a lowly creature couldn't put such a strong guard on Dean's mind that even Castiel was unable to break it, he had already tried and it once again resulted in Castiel being thrown back. He had told Dean he would ask around, in Heaven, but Castiel had not mentioned that part, or that he was an Angel. Or anything, as far as Dean believed everything he has previously spent his life hunting was simply false.  
"Dean, do you have your phone?" Dean gave him a blank look as if he had never heard of the thing, of course, he was more ignorant than Cas.  
Castiel sighed and pull open the draws looking for the phone himself. "Dean, take out anything in your pockets." He demanded from Dean, a Dean, not his Dean. This child-like creature is nobody's Dean.  
Dean pulled out a number of flyer's and booklets he had presumably picked up in the past few days and a tissue with a number on it. "Where did you get this number?" Castiel asked, hoping it would help him but his heart sunk when he was informed that Dean had got it from a girl who worked at the bar, called Sarah who told Dean if he ever needed any help with anything to call her.  
Castiel was about to make his way to Heaven one more to ask around when he realized that the new Dean was like a child in more ways than he thought, one being that he needed somebody to look after him at all time. "We're going to Bobby's." Castiel announced and quickly touched Dean's shoulder before he could say anything.  
Dean collapsed onto Bobby's couch when they arrived in lighting speed, eyes wide with a hand pressed to him chest."What was that?!" He demanded loudly panic in his voice.  
Bobby walked into the living room with a scowl on his face and a rag in his hands he used to clean his hands. "What's all this racket ab – What's up with him?" He asks Castiel roughly when he catches sight of Dean trying to catch his breath on his couch.  
"He appears to be suffering from amnesia." Castiel said emotionlessly. "I will need you to look after him while I go to Heaven to ask if anyone has any information regarding him." Castiel finished clearly annoyed at the situation. "I am also unaware of the whereabouts of Sam."  
Bobby scowled running a hand roughly over his mouth. "Last time they checked in they were going on to do a witch hunt, pretty normal they told me though. It was over a week ago now though. Can't you just heal him, with your angel mojo?" He said looking back and forth between Dean and Castiel  
"I have already attempted." Castiel said in a tone that implied he thought that was obvious. "There appears to be a barrier in his mind that isn't allowing me to heal or see him or his thoughts."  
"Heaven?! Witches..!" Dean finally started to choke out from where he had been silent in until this point. "You people are crazy! I need –"  
"Shut up Dean!" Bobby snapped not looking away from Castiel, shooting him a dirty look for not tell Dean about everything.  
Bobby glanced at Dean then turned back in time to hear the swoop of wings as Castiel left. "Stay." He said pointedly to Dean and walked into the kitchen with the intention of getting a beer for himself. "Damn idjits..." he muttered  
One of the phones in the corner went off and Bobby sighed checking the sign before picking up. "Yeah? ... Wait, just calm down... well there has to be something! You probably just can't find it ... I have never read anything about a witch not using a hex bag, it's impossible! ... yeah yeah, just kill it and it should stop." He hung up the phone with a deep frown. "What the hell?"


End file.
